


hey little boy you can settle down

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i cant do summaries so just look at the tags
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & BadBoyHalo, like srsly please dont take it as a slash, thats weirdchamp - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 364
Collections: anonymous





	hey little boy you can settle down

**Author's Note:**

> title from "end on a hai" by roland faunte
> 
> (edit: oops i forgot to say if any of the cc say they are uncomfy with this type of fic ill take it down!)

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. 

Looking back into the mirror quickly scratched those thoughts out as Ranboo scanned his eyes over his reflection taking in his image and _flat chest._ He knew there could be serious problems if he kept doing it, but the dysphoria overruled all common sense as he wore his binder for the 18th hour. 

Now that he lived in L’manberg, he was outside a lot. And being outside a lot entailed seeing people and seeing people meant always doubting yourself and-

Taking a deep breath and immediately regretting it as pain shot through his ribs, Ranboo got up to (reluctantly) start getting ready for tea. Today he would be seeing Niki after almost a month, the baker traveling to get away from l’manberg for a little while.

Bad had invited the hybrid for tea when Ranboo had first joined the server, taking pity on the enderman hybrid as he tried to navigate a new world. Niki later joined and several weeks had passed until the tea parties became a weekly routine, the three hybrids developing a bond to where they enjoyed each other's company. 

Ranboo gingerly moved around his small house, searching for his favorite suit and tie. Spotting the piece of familiar fabric poking out of a chest, he tried to open the chest. An indignant meow broke the silence causing Ranboo to teleport by accident.

Enderchest stared at Ranboo with annoyance as he recovered from the scare. The surprise had sent him into a coughing fit, ribs aching as Ranboo tried to regain his breath. The black cat narrowed its eyes before making its way toward the tall teen. Rubbing its head against his legs, Enderchest tried to comfort him in a way cats only could. 

Ranboo smiled despite the burning hot pain nestled deep in his chest.

“Sorry Enderchest,” his voice came out raspy from the lack of use, “didn't see you there.” Enderchest let out a meow before leaping on a shelf and closing its eyes. 

Getting on his clothes was a painful process, but one he completed nonetheless. Being careful not to look in the mirror while passing by, Ranboo walked out the door and towards the Badlands. During his walk, breathing became more difficult with each step he took, concerning rattling with every breath. It was worth it though, the small feeling of euphoria when he looked down and saw a flat cest. Stopping along the way, Ranboo picked a couple flowers he thought Bad might like. After what seemed to be hours, which in reality was a few minutes, Ranboo arrived at the walls of the Badland. 

“Ranboo!” A soul crushing force ran at him and hugged him tight, eliciting a wince from his lips. The grip automatically loosed and held him at an arm's distance.

“Sorry!” Niki apologized looking sheepish but worry quickly taking over, “Are you hurt?”

“No, just a little sore from the festival.” he said, guilt filling him for lying to his sister.

“Oh, the festival! You have to tell me all about it, but first let’s get inside, Bad is waiting.”

Ranboo allowed himself to be dragged inside Bad’s warm house where the man was humming a tune to himself in the kitchen.

“Bad! Ranboo is here,” Niki called out shutting the door behind them. Bad turned around, a smile plastered on his face as the skin around his white eyes crinkled. In his hands he held a tray of freshly baked blueberry muffins. 

“Hey Ranboo!,” Bad greeted while plating the muffins, “The tea is almost done, can you set the table please?”

“Sure!” Ranboo replied, moving to the cabinets where the cups were. As he moved to reach up, the pain suddenly grew unbearable and his breath sped up. Niki and Bad noticed this and quickly rushed over to where the enderman hybrid was clutching his chest in pain. 

“Ranboo? What’s wrong?” Bad’s frantic voice was registered in his head but he couldn’t find his voice to answer him. Furrowing her eyebrows, Niki’s expression changed into one of realization. 

“How long?”

“What?” Bad asked, “How long for what?”

Ranboo hesitated before whispering into Niki’s ear. “19 hours now.” Niki looked angry as she helped him up and into the nearest bedroom, telling Bad they’ll be back.

As soon as Niki shut the door she spun around to look and Ranboo, anger turning into pity as she looked over his hunched over posture. She moved forward and hugged him lightly, head atop of his. Pulling back, she wiped his tears and frowned.

“Boo, I know it’s hard but you have to take it off.”

Ranboo opened his mouth to argue but was stopped as he took another painful breath. “Okay.” 

Niki turned around to give him privacy as he stripped off his clothes and shimmied out of the binder. The pain, while still there, was dimmed significantly and breathed in and out. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Niki turned back to him and helped him up and back to the living room where Bad was pacing anxiously.

“Ranboo? Are you alright? Are you hurt? I have healing potions-” Bad’s rambling was cut off by Niki, who with a nod from Ranboo, explained what happened. Bad, quickly ushered Ranboo to the couch before rushing into a bedroom. Coming back out, he carried a large hoodie which he gave to Ranboo. 

“I know it won't make it better, but it might help?” Bad looked sheepish as Ranboo stared at the hoodie. 

“Thank you Bad.” Ranboo said with genuine sincerity before putting on the hoodie. He was right; it didn't completely take away the crawling feeling that something was wrong, but it did help. Bad smiled before plopping on the couch next to Ranboo. Niki followed shortly, carefully leaning on him. In the near future, Niki would definitely give him a talking to but right now, he would rather not think about it and enjoy the moment while it lasts.

The warmth engulfing Ranboo slowly lulled him to sleep surrounded by those he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> this looked a lot longer in google docs


End file.
